Sakura Kiss
by Last2Be
Summary: Ryoma is dating Sakuno but he doesn't know it. How is this possible? How will he react to it in the end? And who's this new student who courts her? Really bad at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Who?

**Okay, so I started on two new stories. I was getting stuck with the other two that I've done, any ideas? Also, I hope you enjoy this one that I'm starting. The idea came up to me after reading all the other stories about Sakuno's long hair. xD I'll try to update the others as soon as I can. **

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Who?

A clear and sunny Saturday, a certain prince sits outside at a nearby café. He looks around and sips his coffee waiting for his senpai-tachi to come and pick him up. Sitting there really bothered him, seeing as there was nothing to do. Ryoma looked around again, no one came. It was already half an hour and still no one came. Had he been too early? Was it the right date? He didn't know but he didn't do anything about it. He sighed and went to the cashier and paid for his coffee.

As he left the café, he saw a familiar figure. It looked like Fuji with a girl. He approached him as he fumed with anger. Ryoma touched his shoulders and turned him around, only to find a dumbfounded person he'd never met before.

"Gomen, I thought you were one of my senpai-tachi," Ryoma said, bluntly as he walked away. He looked back to the person and noticed he was giving him a dirty look. Since he faced backwards, he bumped into someone, making them fall.

"Ah! G-Gomenasia! Daijobu?" the girl asked as she stood to help him up. He glanced at her. Cute. She was really cute. She had a long, wavy, brown hair and wore a red summer dress that complimented her big auburn eyes made her skin sparkle in the sunlight.

He just replied with a, "Hn."

"A-Ano…gomenasai!" she bowed. He looked at her and smirked. "Treat me with Ponta."

She looked at him and sighed. "I-I don't know. I d-don't have any m-money."

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, you are?" he asked, as she looked at him confused. "Your name?"

She looked at her toes for a second and was silent. _Does he not know?_

Ryoma was about to say something when she told him, almost yelled, "Mizuki Sakura!"

He turned around and walked away. She stood there, thinking she had done something wrong. He looked back at her and stopped. He motioned for her to come. She smiled again and blushed. She took one step and continued. Finally, she was right next to Ryoma. He took her hand and led her to the vending machine on the corner.

"Ne, Mizuki, I was thinking…"

…

She laid down on her bed and began to close her eyes. This was a day she would never forget. Ryoma had held her hand and later on asked her out. On a date. She was filled with happiness. Nothing could ruin this day. Unfortunately there was. She had lied to him.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello, Tomoka?"

On the other line, Tomoka screamed with, "Sakuno! I just heard that they saw Ryoma-sama out with an unfamiliar girl. They said she was super cute too! Can you believe that? Hello? Sakuno?"

"Gomen, Tomoka."

"Why?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you soon."

"Hah? Sakuno, tell me!"

She smiled to herself and said, "I'm just sad that Ryoma was with a girl, that's all. That's all…"

…

"Yo, O'chibi!" Eiji called for Ryoma as the rest of the gang came up behind him. "Wait up!"

"Ne, Echizen, we saw you with a girl on Saturday," Momo snickered. "Who knew you could score one, especially since you don't pay attention to any girl at this school."

"Don't do anything rash to her," Oishi said. "You know you're only thirteen, are you really sure you can date? I mean…"

"Yeah! Burning Love!" Kawamura screamed while holding his racket.

Pretty much everyone was teasing him or giving advice. The only ones not saying anything were Tezuka, as usual, Fuji, and Inui who weren't normally silent in this type of situation. For some odd reason, he looked back at them and saw something dark and evil surrounding them. He sweat dropped and turned to all of them.

"She's my girlfriend," he said, blankly and left leaving them dumbfounded.

Not known to them, two girls were watching the whole scene. Sakuno blushed ten shades of red while Tomoka fumed with anger. "He has a girlfriend!"

She turned to her and said with a face so serious, "I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him. I just…"

"Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan," Eiji and Momo came from behind Tomoka. "I know this is a little too much for you but…"

"Eiji-senpai! I'm fine really!" Sakuno beamed. She waved them goodbye and headed to her next class.

"She's not really that sad."

"I know," Tomoka replied. "You don't think…"

"No, this girl was definitely not Sakuno-chan," Eiji promised her. "I just feel bad for her."

The bell rang and they said their goodbyes. A boy looked around and caught up to Tomoka. "Gomen, I can't seem to find my way."

"Ah, I'll help you," Tomoka said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Kendou Hiro."

…

_Next time:_

_ "Hi I'm Kendou Hiro, the new student."_

_ "I want you to meet my tennis team from Seigaku."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "They've been begging to meet you."_

_ "Arigatiou, Kendou-san."_

_ "You like him, Tomoka?"_

_ "Yeah, I guess you could say I found a new man to love, not that blunt Echizen Ryoma."_

_ "I have something to tell you."_

_ "Sakuno, will you go out with me?"_


	2. Date

**Chapter 2! I really like this chapter even though it's really long. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Chapter 2: Date

Ryoma yawned in the bright, early morning and drank his water bottle. She was late. Very late. It was almost eleven and she was supposed to be there at ten. He looked at his watch again, 10:46. He got up the bench and started to walk but stopped and turned, hearing footsteps running his way.

"Ryoma-kun! Gomen ne!" she ran as fast as she could. Trying to catch her breath, she looked at him with an I'm-sorry-for-being-late look. "There was…"

Ryoma turned back around and started walking again. She was late and she knew it. After realizing that Ryoma had stopped and motioned for her to follow him, she smiled. "Gomenasai."

"Here," he held out the water bottle and gave it to her. She thanked him but hesitated to drink it. "Nani? I don't have any germs."

"Ah! No, it's not…it's just…" after a while of stuttering, she finally drank it. "Arigatou."

They started walking again. She didn't know where they were going so she followed behind him. "Ano, Ryoma-kun, where are we going?"

He held up the tickets in front of her face as they stopped at the intersection. Amusement park. "Sakura," he said. "I'm sure you don't mind."

She started smiling really wide and replied with a simple, "No."

"Good," he said as he started to walk again. It was silent until they reached the amusement park. "Is something the matter?"

"Nandemonai!"

"Right then, let's go on some of the rides," he said, grabbing her hand.

…

"That was so much fun!" yelled Sakura. "Ne, Ryoma-kun did you…?"

He just sat there with a red face and looked tired. "Daijobu?"

He nodded but she knew that something was wrong. Sakura stared at him. Ryoma stared back, they were only inches from each other. Sakura wasn't expecting this. She blushed and looked back at the park. He just grunted and looked at the bag she was carrying. "Nani yo?"

Sakura looked at her watch and realized it was lunch time. "It's bentos that I made. I was late because I prepared it."

She took out the bentos which were wrapped in pink and blue handkerchief. "Here, I hope you like it."

He opened the box and found a tennis ball and racket drawn on the rice and lots of delicious food. "I didn't know what kinds of foods you like so…"

Ryoma gave back the food to Sakura. At first she was confused but went almost to tears when she thought he'd rejected it. Ryoma noticed this and smirked, "Baka."

"Eh?" she started wiping of the almost falling tears. Ryoma pointed to the bento then his mouth, "Feed me."

Sakura blushed. Realizing what he meant, she grabbed a piece of sushi but stopped, feeling embarrassed that all the other couples were watching. Ryoma grabbed her hand and led the food into his mouth. Sakura was now ten shades of red. "Oiishi…"

Sakura, still blushing opened her box, gave it to Ryoma and pointed to her mouth. Her lunch had Ryoma's head in the middle of a heart. He smiled. He picked up the sushi and started for her mouth but instead he ate it. "Mou, Ryoma-kun!"

He smirked and finally fed her. After a few more times of feeding each other, Sakura had remembered something. "Ne, are you thirsty?"

She grabbed her bag and took out a grape Ponta. "It's a thank you from the other day since I didn't have any money with me."

He smiled and pulled down his cap, "Arigatou."

Sakura smiled and started eating again. When they finished, she put the boxes inside her bag and continued their date.

…

It was nearly sunset. Sakura had to leave pretty soon and they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. "Is something the matter?"

Sakura was caught off guard by his question. "W-What? W-Why do you say?"

"Your expressions today. You seemed happy but still something was bothering you."

Sakura thought for a moment. Something had been bothering her. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Ryoma though.

_Flashback: The Day Before_

_ "Hi, I'm Kendou Hiro, the new student."_

_ Tomoka approached Sakuno and introduced her to Hiro. "Ohayo, Kendou-san!"_

_ Kendou smiled at her. He thought she was really cute. As he gazed at her, she only stared in confusion. "Kendou-san, the bell rang."_

_ After class, Kendou hurried to Tomoka and Sakuno and asked them if they could sit with him at lunch. Sakuno smiled at him and accepted. _

_ They sat at the tables and Sakuno frowned seeing as though she only made bentos for her and Tomoka. Kendou just smiled and replied with, "I have money, and I'll go get it."_

_ As he left Tomoka giggled which caused Sakuno to be suspicious. "You like him, Tomoka?"_

_ "What? I-I…" she sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say I found a new man to love, not that blunt Echizen Ryoma!"_

_ Sakuno laughed at her too dramatic declaration. "Then, why not ask him out?"_

_ "I will! Only I need to be alone with him…" she looked at Sakuno with pleading eyes. _

_ "Of course."_

_ Hiro returned and gave them a smile. "Ne, can I try your bento Tomoka?"_

_ She nodded and looked dazed. "Sugoi, Ryuzaki! You're a really good cook!"_

_ "Arigatou, Kendou-san."_

_ Sakuno noticed her cue when Tomoka looked at her again with those same pleading eyes. "I just remembered, my grandma needs to talk to me. Before she left, she heard Tomoka start with, "I have something to tell you…"_

…

_ "Sakuno! He rejected me!" Tomoka cried as she ran to her. "I-I thought he liked me!"_

_ "Do you want me to talk to him?"_

_ "Arigatou, Sakuno-chan! Arigatou…" Tomoka's tears started running down. _

…

_ "Ne, Kendou-san, wait up!"_

_ "Ah, Ryuzaki-chan!" he yelled. "Nani? Do you want to walk home together?"_

_ "Ano, w-why did you reject Tomoka?" Sakuno started. She cared too much for Tomoka to see her crying like that. "Gomen, I didn't mean to get involved it's just…"_

_ "Ryuzaki, I like you."_

_ "Eh?" _

_ "I don't like her, I like you."_

_ "B-But…"_

_ "Sakuno, will you go out with me?"_

_End of flashback_

"A new guy at my school asked me out, yesterday," she finally said after the long silence. "And my friend really likes him."

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, making her blush again. At least she made her smile.

"N-No! I-It's just that I turned him down and now I don't know what to tell my friend."

"Tell her the truth," he simply stated. "Would you rather have her hear about it from another person get mad at you more or have she hear about it from you, knowing she'll understand?"

The word truth hit her like a tennis ball hitting a racket. She has been lying about her identity all this time and she'd rather let him hear it from her than another person. "Speaking of the truth…"

She hesitated and tears began forming in her eyes. She wanted to tell him but she thought he would reject her in the end. "I'm…"

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop. Ryoma grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. "If you don't want to tell me now, don't. I'll understand whatever you're trying to say later."

She replied only with a whispered, "Okay."

…

Ryoma walked her home as any romantic boyfriend would do but only halfway to the corner of her real house. "I want you to meet my tennis team from Seigaku."

"Eh?"

"They've been begging to meet you."

"I-I don't know, we've only dated for four days and…" Sakura sighed. "I'll try to meet them on Monday in the morning before school starts since you have practice then, right?"

"Hn…"

"I'll try!" she bowed. Then, after a few minutes, she closed her eyes hoping to repeat the same thing that happened earlier today. Ryoma smirked and kissed her forehead. "Mada mada dane."

He walked away leaving her pouting, "Mou, Ryoma-kun!"

She walked to her house and yelled for her grandma. "How was your date, Sakuno?"

Sakuno gave her grandmother a warm smile that made her beam, "It was great."

"That's good. Tomoka called earlier."

"Ah! That's right!" she grabbed the phone and dialed Tomoka's number. "Mushi-mushi? Tomoka?"

"Sakuno! How'd it go with Kendou?"

"Listen I have to tell you something…"

…

_Next time:_

_ "I'm not talking to you." _

_ "I'll do whatever it takes, Sakuno."_

_ "You're so cute, Sakura!"_

_ "This is your girlfriend?"_

_ "Ryuzaki, you're the only one that hasn't asked about Sakura yet, thanks."_

_ "Matte, Ryoma-kun. Do you really like her?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "What? You're dating Kendou-san, now?"_

_ "Ryoma-kun, I want you to listen to me. I'm…"_


End file.
